Alguien
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear un viaje en el tiempo en la vida de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo (excepto sus reviews)

Resumen: ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear un viaje en el tiempo en la vida de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle?

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Hermione Granger/ Tom Riddle

Clasificación: PG-15

Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del séptimo libro (mentira, ya quisiera yo, xD)

Capítulo I: Sombras

¿Qué noticias me traes, Bella? – la figura del Dark Lord, alta, pálida y delgada era más imponente que nunca. La hora de la Batalla Final estaba cerca. Podía percibirlo en el aire, tal como lo harían las serpientes.

Una serpiente. En eso se había convertido. En la más vil y rastrera de todas. Pero no se arrepentía. Hacía tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Eso era para los débiles. Y debilidad era lo que menos quería demostrar.

Toda su esencia humana había muerto aquella tarde.

Mi señor – una mujer ataviada con una capa negra y el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca, torció el cuerpo en una exagerada reverencia, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentado, en una especie de trono, el temible Lord Voldemort.

En el rostro del hombre se asomó una sonrisa. Disfrutaba con la pleitesía que le brindaban sus seguidores.

Puedes hablar, Bella – respondió con su voz fría, inhumana, haciendo un ademán con las manos, para que la mujer continuara con el informe.

Potter, y los estúpidos de la orden se están acercando. En este momento Nott y los demás están peleando con ellos – respondió la mortífaga, con la excitación a todas luces. Aquella mujer era una verdadera sádica. Gozaba con la vista de la sangre y los cuerpos descuartizados de sus enemigos.

Ésa era Bellatrix Lestrange. Fiel servidora de Lord Voldemort.

Bien – respondió el hombre, visiblemente alterado, pero controlando sus emociones a la perfección – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mi querida Bella.

Sí, mi señor – respondió la mujer con la voz falsamente suave y dulce.

No me defraudes – dijo el Dark Lord mirando fijamente a su servidora a través de sus ojos rojos serpentinos.

Nunca, mi señor – dijo la mujer luego de repetir la reverencia y desaparecer del lugar.

Por fin ha llegado el momento de tu muerte, Potter – Voldemort emitió una sonora carcajada, que hizo estremecer a todos los que se encontraban en aquella mansión, vieja y olvidada…

La luz de la luna llena, iluminaba intensamente aquella noche. Las lápidas rotas e indescifrables, impedían el paso de aquellos jóvenes.

Un ruido seco los sacó de su carrera.

¡Ginny! – gritó Harry al ver que la pelirroja había caído a causa de unas piedras, fragmentos tal vez, de alguna tumba.

La menor de los Weasley emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor. Se había lastimado el tobillo derecho, el cual empezaba a manifestar hinchazón.

Harry, no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo teng… – no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el moreno cerró sus labios con el dedo índice.

Shhh, Ginny, quédate quieta pequeña, o si no, me será imposible revisar esa pierna – respondió el moreno con esa dulzura que sólo tenía reservada para ella.

La chica se ruborizó intensamente al sentir las cálidas manos de Harry recorrer la zona lastimada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento de dolor.

¿Te sientes bien, Ginny? – Ron y los demás habían llegado jadeando, a causa del esfuerzo de la carrera, mientras éste se acercó a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

Luna, silenciosamente se ubicó al lado de la pelirroja, y sin mover los labios, conjuró un hechizo con su varita.

¿Mejor? – le preguntó con sus azules ojos soñadores fijos en ella.

Ginny Weasley pudo levantarse sin sentir dolor alguno. Miró con gratitud a la Ravenclaw de pendientes de rabanitos e ideas poco comunes – Luna, eres la mejor – exclamó la pelirroja, mientras la encerraba en un abrazo.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron la escena.

Es realmente conmovedor – una voz dulce vestida con la característica capa de los Mortífagos, apareció de entre las sombras.

Bellatrix – siseó Harry, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y apuntando a la mujer con su varita.

Potter – respondió la mujer, como escupiendo su apellido con desdén – Veo que has traído a tus amiguitos a jugar – emitió una risita malvada, mientras evaluaba a los demás chicos.

Los pobretones, la lunática perdedora, la insignificante sangre sucia – citaba la mujer, mientras los enumeraba con los dedos – Sí, creo que estamos todos – terminó diciendo la mortífaga, mientras se disponía a atacar.

Bellatrix – la voz de Hermione Granger estaba cargada de odio - ¿Acaso todos los servidores de "Tu Señor" han muerto? No veo a nadie aquí – dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

Sangre sucia – respondió Bellatrix con una mueca sádica – Son demasiado insignificantes, para Mi Señor, así que, como ves, vengo a encargarme de la maldita escoria que eres y de tus amiguitos - ¡Crucio! – gritó la mujer, mientras reía inmisericorde al ver el sufrimiento de la castaña. La locura pintaba cada uno de los rasgos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

¡Maldita! – gritó Harry, mientras él y los demás intentaban atacar a la mortífaga, sin éxito alguno.

Unas risas se escucharon a sus espaldas.

Estaban rodeados de Mortífagos. Habían caído en una emboscada.

Hermione luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, para no gritar. No quería darle el gusto de hacerle saber su sufrimiento a aquella asesina. Aturdida, veía como Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, luchaban con otros Mortífagos.

El dolor insoportablemente lacerante había desaparecido. Ella se encontraba caída en el suelo. A los pies, y a merced de aquella mujer. Cerró sus ojos. El momento de su muerte había llegado. Pensó en él. En su sonrisa. En su mirada dulce.

Nunca más te volveré a ver – pensó mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

¡Avada Kedavra! – el inconfundible resplandor verde, brilló en aquel cementerio.

Hermione abrió los ojos. El cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba al costado de ella. Frío. Con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de sorpresa, que la acompañó en el momento de su muerte.

Detrás de ella se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Harry Potter. Él la había salvado, y a su vez, vengado la muerte de su padrino, Sirius.

Herms!!! – gritaron los tres chicos que acompañaban a Harry. Ellos habían derrotado a todos los Mortífagos que los emboscaron. Se encontraban solos. De nuevo, en la aparente tranquilidad de aquella noche tachonada de brillantes estrellas.

Una risa fría y cruel, interrumpió aquella quietud en que se encontraban.

Allí, en frente de ellos se encontraba Lord Voldemort.

Ginny y Luna palidecieron al verlo. Su apariencia no era nada comparada al encuentro en el Departamento de Misterios.

El hombre había recuperado su aspecto casi humano, aunque sus ojos rojos de serpiente, delataban el monstruo que era.

Voldemort – siseó Harry con una furia contenida – Por fin ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos.

Potter, que alegría encontrarnos de nuevo – dijo el hombre con una extraña cortesía - ¡Has traído a tus amigos! – el hombre hizo una burlona reverencia a los chicos que lo miraban entre furiosos y espantados.

El hombre olfateó el aire – Sí, el olor del pánico es mi favorito – dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mirando con sus ojos color sangre a cada uno de los jóvenes.

Al ver a la dueña de una melena castaña y ojos marrones, la sonrisa del Dark Lord se había esfumado. Dando paso a una expresión de incredulidad, mientras que con la voz totalmente afectada sólo pudo decir - ¿Jane?

Notas Finales: ¡Holita! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otra historia (see, prometo próximamente actualizar las otras). Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Esta pareja? Bueno, no me pueden negar que el Tom de la peli 2 está re bueno xD. Me gustaría saber si la historia es de su agrado o no, así que está por demás decir que espero sus comentarios con ilusión. Bueno, ya no los aburro más xD. ¡Besitos!


	2. La teoría de Hermione

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo (excepto sus reviews)

Resumen: ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear un viaje en el tiempo en la vida de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle?

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Hermione Granger/ Tom Riddle

Clasificación: PG-15

**Notas de la Autora**: Quiero agradecer a por sus lindos comentarios, (me pusieron muy feliz ) y también a tods los que leyeron el primer capítulo, pero que por algún motivo, no pudieron comentar. Ahora, sin más, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo II: La teoría de Hermione**

Al ver a la dueña de una melena castaña y ojos marrones, la sonrisa del Dark Lord se había esfumado. Dando paso a una expresión de incredulidad, mientras que con la voz totalmente afectada sólo pudo decir - ¿Jane?

Es realmente graciosa la forma en que la vida puede dar vueltas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Harry Potter o mejor conocido como "El Elegido", conocía bastante bien lo inesperado del destino.

Todo comenzó poco después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione, Ron y Harry, estaban investigando más acerca de los horrocrux, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida, pudieron encontrar algún libro que mencione siquiera ese tema.

Es inútil, Hermione, es como si nunca hubiera existido – repetía Harry mientras se repasaba el rebelde cabello azabache, clara muestra de su exasperación.

Sólo tenemos el recuerdo del profesor Horace ¿Cómo sabemos que no es algún signo de que el viejo ya chochea? – preguntó Ron, tratando de romper el tenso ambiente en el que se encontraban.

Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada. El pelirrojo se encogió más en su silla. Era claro que había fallado.

Ron, claro que no es una muestra de demencia senil. Es mucho más importante que eso. Te recuerdo que la paz futura del Mundo Mágico depende en encontrar esa información – la chica cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a ambos chicos.

He estado leyendo algunos libros, creo que ya encontré la forma de llegar a la misma fuente que utilizó Tu- sabes- quien – terminó de decir la chica, mientras esperaba la reacción de sus amigos.

Hermione, eso es fantástico! – exclamaron Harry y Ron, al mismo tiempo.

Vaya, no sabía que hablaban a dúo muchachos – respondió Hermione divertida.

Pues, a ver, cuéntanos de una vez, el plan que tienes – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que un moreno de ojos verdes asentía con la cabeza.

¿Saben lo que un traslador? – preguntó la chica con los ojos brillantes a causa de la emoción.

¿Traslador? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Quien- tu- ya- sabes? – preguntó Ron evidentemente sorprendido.

Ron tiene razón – continuó Harry, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Hermione suspiró. Aquello no sería fácil.

Un traslador, es un objeto manipulado a través de la magia, cuya utilidad consiste en "trasladarte" a algún lugar deseado, ¿Verdad? De ahí proviene su nombre…

Sí, sí – interrumpió el pelirrojo – Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el asunto del traslador con la información de los horrocrux? – Ron encontraba la explicación de la chica, totalmente irrelevante.

Ronald Weasley, ¿Puedes dejarme terminar? – preguntó la chica con irritación. El pelirrojo simplemente asintió.

Sabemos que Tom Riddle, creó, por decirlo de alguna manera, los horrocrux en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, no? – preguntó Hermione mientras sus ojos se posaron en Harry, interrogantes.

De acuerdo con los recuerdos del pensadero del profesor Dumbledore, sí, tienes razón Herms – respondió el chico de ojos verdes, mientras las piezas del puzzle encajaban lentamente en su mente.

Teniendo en cuenta esa información, y otras referentes a los trasladores, pues creo que la única solución factible sería esa – respondió Hermione con sencillez.

¿Solución? ¿A que te refieres, Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Ron siempre era el último en comprender los planes.

Ron – dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio – Lo que Herms quiere decir es que deberíamos intentar utilizar un traslador, para llegar a Voldemort, justo antes de que él se encuentre con la información de los horrocrux.

¿Bromean? ¿Un traslador? – pero al ver los rostros serios de sus amigos, comprendió que no se trataba de una broma. Además Hermione era demasiado seria para esas cosas.

Bueno, Harry – la chica carraspeó para aclarar la garganta – No estoy de acuerdo en que deberían ir ustedes dos – Hermione cerró los ojos. La bomba ya había estallado.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – replicó Harry bastante alterado.

¿Es que acaso los libros te secaron el cerebro? – preguntó Ron, al ver que ella no respondía y simplemente se quedaba callada.

Ronald Weasley eres un idiota – espetó la chica, con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas – Y no, Harry – dijo la chica, mientras observaba a su amigo con una expresión dolida.

Entonces deberías explicárnoslo – dijo Harry lacónicamente.

Piensen un momento – dijo la chica, mientras tomaba aire, para intentar convencer a sus amigos – Harry, ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto te encontraras con el asesino de tus padres, mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un mago oscuro?

Lo mataría – replicó el moreno.

Exacto. No dudé ni un segundo, en que harías lo contrario – respondió la chica, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, igual a las que esbozaba cuando ganaba puntos para su casa.

Ron – yo sé que harías lo mismo para ayudar a Harry, además, hay otra razón – la chica titubeó antes de continuar, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. – En ese tiempo, a mí nadie me conoce, porque soy hija de muggles, en cambio, sus familias, sí son conocidas y los efectos en el futuro serían catastróficos, si contactaran con algún miembro de su familia.

Ron bufó enojado. Harry, contempló a su amiga con tristeza.

Hermione tenía razón. Ellos eran lo suficientemente impulsivos, como para hacer una o todas las cosas que ella había nombrado.

¿Cuándo? – preguntó Harry, sin mirar al pelirrojo.

Cuanto antes, mejor – respondió ella. Había temido este momento, no sólo por el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a sus amigos, sino en concretar tan difícil misión.

Totalmente sola.

E inmediatamente los tres amigos se concentraron en trazar un plan efectivo, y afinar los últimos detalles del traslador que utilizaría Hermione.

Luego de varios días, por fin había llegado el momento. Abrazó a Harry y a Ron. Ellos confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

Un brillante resplandor le recordó que debía de tener prisa.

Buena suerte Herms – dijeron los chicos.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente le lanzó un beso a cada uno y sonriendo, había desaparecido al tocar aquella vieja peineta.

Hermione sintió un incómodo tirón en el ombligo. Típico de los viajes en trasladores.

Aterrizó. El lugar le parecía terriblemente familiar. Eran los jardines de Hogwarts.

Se levantó del suelo, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la túnica. Sonrió. Aparentemente la primera parte del plan, había funcionado a la perfección.

Disculpe señorita ¿Está usted perdida?

Hermione dio un respingo. Una voz había sonado a sus espaldas. Se trataba de un joven.

No, no estoy perdida – respondió la chica, mientras volteaba para mirarlo. Eran los ojos oscuros más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida.

El joven sonrió. Aquella chica, era realmente hermosa. Sencilla. Pero totalmente cautivadora.

Soy Jane… Jane Watson – la chica alargó la mano para saludarlo.

El joven se inclinó y besó la mano de la chica con delicadeza.

Jane, es un hermoso nombre – dijo el joven – Yo soy Tom Riddle.

Notas Finales: Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que las prácticas profesionales de la universidad no me dan tiempo ¬¬ . Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ojos de cachorrito abandonado ¿Un review?


	3. La misión

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo.

Resumen: ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear un viaje en el tiempo en la vida de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle?

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Hermione Granger/ Tom Riddle

Clasificación: PG-15

**Notas de la Autora**: Quiero agradecer a artanis alatariel, Kiitah, bea black, Nami – Haruno, Sakura- shi, Celestana, danyhogg, lizraider, Navigo, james- hermylove, Crazy.Luna77 y a Kavy-Lostday por sus lindos comentarios.

Y sin más, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo III: La Misión**

El joven sonrió. Aquella chica, era realmente hermosa. Sencilla. Pero totalmente cautivadora.

Soy Jane… Jane Watson – la chica alargó la mano para saludarlo.

El joven se inclinó y besó la mano de la chica con delicadeza.

Jane, es un hermoso nombre – dijo el joven – Yo soy Tom Riddle.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada.

Otra vez el mismo sueño – pensó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga del pijama.

Recorrió la mirada a través de la habitación a oscuras. Reprimió una risita. Sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto, roncaban sin elegancia alguna.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Recordaba vívidamente cada detalle. Aquel encantador joven acompañándola hasta el despacho del director.

La charla con el nuevo director del Colegio: el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Todavía no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante el recuerdo de su muerte. Ver de nuevo al director, mucho más joven, la hizo sentir más, mucho más lejana de las personas que amaba.

Extrañamente el profesor no hizo ninguna pregunta acerca del futuro. Sólo se limitó a darle la bienvenida, y, a colocarle el sombrero seleccionador.

¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero apenas sin haber tocado la cabeza de la chica.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. El plan estaba cumpliéndose a la perfección.

Ella se sintió extraña al ocupar un lugar en la mesa de las serpientes. Inconscientemente dirigía la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Precisamente al lugar donde ocupaba con Harry y Ron. Sonrió con nostalgia. Los extrañaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en el joven Riddle.

Transformaciones – dijo la chica, mientras consultaba su nuevo horario de clases.

Que desgraciadamente la tenemos que compartir con los de Gryffindor – una conocida voz sonó por encima de su hombro.

¡Tom! – exclamó Hermione sonriendo – Ésa no es la actitud que debería de tener un Premio Anual – se mofó ella.

Los mejores somos los de Slytherin – replicó el muchacho, caminando ahora al mismo paso que ella.

¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías? – respondió ella un tanto enojada consigo misma. Él era el enemigo. No podía pegarse el lujo de olvidar algo tan importante.

Eso, es porque los dos estamos ahí – replicó Tom galantemente.

Hermione no respondió. Se sentía bastante confundida con la cercanía de aquel muchacho.

La clase doble de Transformaciones pasó en un parpadear de ojos. Hermione se sentía feliz. Había ganado diez puntos para Slytherin, gracias a sus conocimientos.

Ron me matará cuando se entere de esto – pensó imaginando la cara de su amigo, con las orejas rojas, mucho más rojas que su cabello.

Llegó a la biblioteca. No debía olvidar la misión. Era de vital importancia encontrar el libro, el mismo que utilizó Voldemort para crear los horrocrux.

La chica suspiró aliviada. El lugar se encontraba casi vacío, en parte por el brillante y tibio día, y por otra, que esa hora correspondía al descanso.

Escogió la mesa más apartada para trabajar. Empezaría primero con la tarea de Transformaciones (en caso de que alguien la observase) y luego intentaría colarse a la Sección Prohibida.

Hermione comenzó a hojear el voluminoso y polvoriento tomo de "Transformaciones avanzadas". Enfrascada en la lectura, no se percató de que Tom, silenciosamente, salía de la Sección Prohibida con cara de contrariedad.

Los días pasaban. Hermione se sentía cada vez más incómoda ante la presencia del joven Slytherin.

¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en aquel monstruo?- se preguntaba la chica, mientras volvía a buscar en los estantes, algún indicio de aquel libro perdido.

Culpa.

Sentía que traicionaba a Harry, Ron y a todo el Mundo Mágico.

Tom Riddle era realmente encantador, apuesto e inteligente. – ¡Es Voldemort, niña insensata! – gritaba su conciencia. Y de nuevo volvía la culpa.

Mañana – se volvía a repetir, la chica a sí misma – Mañana, voy a acabar con la misión.

Durmió mal y poco. Con la mente llena de imágenes de Harry y Ron, siendo torturados con la maldición cruciatus, mientras ella, se encontraba contemplando la escena de la mano del joven Riddle.

Por Merlín, que aspecto más horrible tengo – dijo la chica, mientras el espejo le devolvía un rostro algo demacrado y ojeroso.

Rápidamente se preparó para bajar a desayunar. Aún era temprano, pero sabía que Voldemort, era uno de los primeros alumnos en bajar al Gran Comedor.

Y no se equivocaba.

En uno de los extremos más alejados de la mesa de las serpientes, se encontraba un sonriente Tom, leyendo con aparente satisfacción e interés un viejo libro.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró al ver el libro. No lo conocía. El corazón le galopaba y la sangre le latía dolorosamente en las sienes.

Buenos días Jane – dijo el joven cerrando el libro de golpe, guardándolo en la mochila.

Buenos días Tom – respondió Hermione desilusionada, al ver que Voldemort, ocultó el libro, sacándolo fuera de su campo visual. Sin embargo, ella era una Gryffindor, valiente y muy testaruda, así que, en un tono casi casual continuó diciendo – Me parece digno de un Premio Anual, estudiar a tan tempranas horas, es admirable en verdad – emitió una risita suave, mientras que clavaba sus ojos en él.

Tom sonrió ante el comentario de la chica. Casi podía adivinar que ella lo seguía desde el momento en que se conocieron. A él le gustaba Jane. Tal vez demasiado. Pero no podía caer en las redes de los sentimentalismos. Menos ahora, que estaba tan cerca de lograr el primer paso, que lo llevaría a la gloria.

La gloria eterna. La supremacía de los mejores. Bajo un nuevo nombre. Lo había escogido justo la noche anterior. Tom Riddle pronto moriría, para dar paso al Gran Lord Voldemort.

**Notas Finales:** Mil disculpas por la demora. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leerla. ¡Besitos!


	4. Dulce culpabilidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo.

Resumen: ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear un viaje en el tiempo en la vida de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle?

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Hermione Granger/ Tom Riddle

Clasificación: PG-15

Quiero agradecer a lizraider, carolineSonPotter, Celestana, Crazy.Luna77, Navigo, james-granger, Kiitah, danyhogg, Kairy-Sama, por sus lindos comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Aclaraciones: Las propiedades de algunos de los objetos mágicos así como sus funciones, han sido modificadas ligeramente, para poder así, contextualizarlos a la historia.

**Capítulo IV: Dulce culpabilidad**

¡Es ése! ¡Por fin lo he encontrado! – chillaba Hermione a causa de la emoción. El libro. No podía ser otro. Una de las cosas que enorgullecían a la chica, era que conocía cada ejemplar existente en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Esta premisa, no la había dejado dormir en varias semanas. En un pasaje de "Historia de Hogwarts", mencionaba que dicho colegio poseía la biblioteca más completa de todo el mundo mágico.

"De nuestro tiempo" – esa frase retumbaba en la mente de la joven.

Sabía que Voldemort había obtenido la información a través de un libro. En eso, concordaba el recuerdo del viejo profesor de pociones.

Por los indicios de los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore, ella intuía que Tom en su séptimo año, había encontrado la respuesta a sus cuestiones.

Tom – dijo la chica en voz alta, mientras exhalaba un suspiro. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Aunque ella sabía que el joven era su enemigo. Que él había arruinado la vida de tanta gente. Que por culpa de traumas infantiles, castigaba a su padre, en todas las personas que asesinaba sin piedad alguna.

Porque su padre también era muggle. Y lo había abandonado. Condenándolo a vivir en un horrible orfanato, repleto de gente corriente, de escoria que no merecía llamarse humana.

Tom aborrecía a su padre. Pero cobraría venganza. Él y todos los asquerosos muggles de su clase. Porque los muggles no tenían corazón. Por eso los muggles no poseían el don de la magia.

Por su condición bestial e inferior.

El joven Riddle estaba entusiasmado. Se veía complicado, pero nada comparado a su vida antes de Hogwarts.

Porque él amaba a Hogwarts.

Siempre supo que él no era igual a los demás niños del hospicio horrible donde vivía.

Sus juegos vulgares, sus modales espantosos.

Yo no pertenezco a este lugar – decía con los dientes apretados, mientras recibía una azotaína por parte de uno de los conserjes del orfanato.

Albus Dumbledore y su carta de admisión a Hogwarts, cambiaron su vida.

Se volvió paciente. Trabajó y estudió duro. Porque sabía que era la etapa de preparación, a una era mucho más grandiosa.

Con el tiempo, aquel niño famélico, agresivo y taciturno se convirtió en un apuesto joven, encantador e inteligente.

Porque el carisma y el poder de persuasión de Tom Riddle, atraían como un imán al metal.

Pero nunca se permitió enamorarse.

Tenía algunas escapadas con algunas, y rompía el corazón de la mayoría de las chicas del colegio.

Se divertía, pero ninguna era suficiente para él. Hermosa, pero sin cerebro. Con cerebro, pero no tan hermosa. Encantadora, pero muggle.

Para él, ésas eran las peores. Porque siendo muggles, enturbiaban el origen de la magia misma. La contaminaba.

Los muggles eran sangre sucia. Y había que exterminarlos, para preservar la magia. Por el bien común de todos los magos.

Pero luego conoció a Jane. Inteligente y bonita. Amante de los libros, pues prefería quedarse con ellos, a salir a pasear en un día soleado y tibio.

Así como él mismo.

La chica, era cortésmente distante con él. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Porque a veces sentía que ella también se sentía atraída a él. Pero lo rehuía. Sentía su miedo. Podía olerlo en todas las personas. Tal como las serpientes.

Le dolía ver esa expresión de terror en ella, cuando él se la acercaba por detrás, para sorprenderla. Como un estúpido enamorado. O como un estúpido con las hormonas alborotadas. No lo sabía muy bien. Lo único claro, es que por primera vez, Tom Riddle actuaba como un verdadero estúpido.

Un crujido de entrañas, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La chica rió abiertamente, mientras consultaba la hora. Mediodía. Ahora entendía la razón de aquel extraño y gracioso ruido. El proceso del estómago, almorzándose al esófago, nunca era silencioso.

Hermione bajó lentamente las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas. Otra presión en el área abdominal. Pero el hambre no era la razón esta vez.

Había visto a Tom, que también se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Ya no era Voldemort para ella. Simplemente era Tom. El chico que sintonizaba su mismo sentido del humor. Que amaba los libros y estudiar. Encantador. Inteligente. Y guapo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Porque aunque le doliera, él era un asesino. Cruel y Vil.

Tom era la persona que había arrebatado el calor de un hogar a Harry. Uno de sus mejores amigos.

Los seguidores de Tom, sembraban el terror y la intolerancia dentro del Mundo Mágico.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella había caído y no podía escapar de lo que había empezado a sentir. Porque entre tanto tratarlo, descubrir sus afinidades en común, habían por terminar de derribar todas las defensas que ella tenía.

Y Hermione Granger tenía muchas barreras.

Se odiaba a sí misma, por fijarse en Tom. Sabía que estaba traicionando no sólo a sus amigos, sino también a ella.

Porque negarse a ese sentimiento, era como negar su propia existencia.

Allí estaba ella. Sentada en aquel rincón de la mesa de Slytherin. Con esa expresión ausente y triste.

Tom odiaba verla triste. De nada valía todo el poder y la gloria, si Jane no sonreía. No había duda alguna. Tom Riddle estaba enamorado de Jane Watson.

Tanto tiempo perdido en luchar en contra de este sentimiento. Para darse cuenta que la rendición es mucho más dulce que la batalla – pensaba la chica con los ojos fijos en los de Tom.

Jane, pronto seré el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y reinaremos juntos. Los dos.

Faltaba poco tiempo. Tom iba percibiendo su transformación. Por fin, él vendría. Lord Voldemort.

Notas Finales: Wiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Batí mi record de actualización aplausos y tomatazos Muchas gracias por leer la historia. ¡Besitos!

Sigel

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Alumna de la Casa de Slytherin HA


	5. La poción pimienta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por esto. El objetivo siempre es el mismo: "Divertirnos y pasar un buen rato".

Resumen: ¿Qué consecuencias podría acarrear un viaje en el tiempo en la vida de Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle?

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Hermione Granger/ Tom Riddle

Clasificación: PG-15

Antes de empezar con este nuevo capítulo, me gustaría agradecer a todas por sus lindos comentarios y apoyo; y a la vez preguntarles ¿Acaso sus reviews tienen algo de felix felices? Porque realmente me regalan una sonrisa y me alegran el día

Ahora ya no los entretengo más ¡Qué la disfruten!

**Capítulo V: La Poción Pimienta**

Setiembre había pasado raudamente, dejando atrás los últimos días tibios del año. Dando paso a octubre, con cielos grises, hojas secas y temperaturas bajas. Apretó más contra sí, la bufanda verde y plata, tratando de encontrar un poco más de calor, en aquella tarde de viernes.

Habían terminado con la última clase de la semana: "Herbología" doble con los ravenclaws, y se dirigía al castillo, caminando rápidamente, casi huyendo.

El corazón se le aceleraba, la boca la sentía seca, como si de repente tuviera mucha sed. Pero esa necesidad precisamente no era de agua.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaban trabajando en parejas, plantando raíces de mandrágoras, cuando sintió la mano de Tom, entrelazarse con las suyas.

Y aquella expresión.

Sus ojos oscuros la quemaban, se sumergían dentro de su embotado y confundido cerebro, abriéndose paso entre sus recuerdos.

¡Sus recuerdos!

Un escalofrío recorrió la totalidad de su médula espinal, expandiendo y amplificando el miedo en ella.

Legeremancia. Y la estaba utilizando con ella, y sin ni siquiera mover los labios o utilizar la varita. No cabía duda de su inmenso poder.

No podía despegar los ojos de los de él. La estaba hipnotizando, tal como lo haría una serpiente con su presa.

Lo único que sabía Hermione Granger, era que tenía que romper ese contacto visual, sea como sea.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Riddle? – siseó Hermione furiosa, mientras lo apartaba bruscamente de un empujón.

Tom estaba furioso. Sólo deseaba sostener la mano de Jane entre las suyas, sentir su calor. Sentirse un poco más humano.

Él sentía que era una mejor persona, sólo por el hecho de su cercanía con ella.

Eres un maldito estúpido, Tom – la extraña voz se colaba a través de la conciencia del chico.

Cállate – espetó furioso, hacia la nada. Hacia aquella voz, que sólo él podía escuchar.

Porque él era superior a todos. Y sería el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero en esos momentos, esa idea no lo apaciguaba como siempre lo hacía.

Gruesas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo. – ¡Merlín! – exclamó la muchacha al ver como el cielo abría sus compuertas, dejando caer el agua copiosamente. En forma de lluvia de octubre.

Irremediablemente se empaparía. La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior del castillo. Huyendo de la lluvia, de la amenaza que significaban los oscuros y profundos ojos de Tom.

Huyendo de sí misma y del sentimiento de euforia que sintió al contacto con sus manos. Al verse a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos. Como si fuera un espejo.

Jadeando por la carrera y temblando a causa del frío, Hermione se encerró en su habitación en las mazmorras del colegio, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Una a una, sus prendas caían con rapidez, amontonándose a sus pies. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y el contacto de su piel con el agua caliente, la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Se sentía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Las emociones de aquella clase, emergieron al mismo tiempo, situándola al borde del abismo de la locura misma.

"Miedo"…

A que el Voldemort del pasado hubiese descubierto por anticipado, todo lo referente a Harry Potter y a la Orden del fénix.

"Enojo"…

Porque el maldito Riddle la confundía. Porque se quería colar a su mente sin permiso.

"Vergüenza"…

Porque ella sentía una atracción hacia su enemigo. Y con esto, estaba traicionando a sus mejores amigos, a Dumbledore, a la Orden y a todo el mundo mágico y no mágico.

Y derrotada, ante el torrente de emociones incontrolables, se sentó bajo el agua que caía de la ducha y lloro amargamente.

Contrariamente como pensaba, aquel sábado lo despertó un tímido rayo de sol. Inquieto, se removió entre las sábanas. Recordaba a Jane, su tacto, su calor, y… el miedo en ella, ante su presencia.

Habría salida a Hogsmade. Pero él había decidido no ir con los demás. – Tengo tarea por terminar – fue la excusa que inventó. Estudiaría, sí, pero otra cosa mucho más importante.

Se duchó y se vistió para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Todavía era temprano para ser sábado pero, Tom Riddle acostumbraba a madrugar todos los días, incluso sábados y domingos.

Ya en el comedor, ocupó su lugar habitual en la mesa, tomando perezosamente un vaso de jugo de calabaza, con la mirada clavada hacia la puerta de entrada.

La estaba esperando.

Se había extrañado cuando ella no se presentó a la hora de la cena, como los demás.

Esperó y esperó. Pero Jane nunca llegó. Y él era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntar a una de sus insignificantes compañeras de habitación.

Alarmado, se percató de que ella no había bajado a desayunar. Era tarde, y todos los estudiantes de su casa, se dirigían a la salida, para disfrutar de las novedades de Hogsmade.

Corriendo, bajó los escalones de dos en dos, en dirección a las mazmorras. No era normal que Jane se saltara dos comidas, sólo porque se había enfadado con él.

Murmuró la contraseña, y el retrato de Salazar Slytherin le había dado permiso para entrar a la sala común.

Y la vio.

Estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia, recostada en uno de los sillones tapizados de terciopelo verde, de la sala común de las serpientes.

Respiraba con dificultad y tenía las mejillas rojas. Claramente tenía fiebre, ni siquiera fue necesario acercar su palma en la frente de la chica, para comprobarlo.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. El contacto de sus frías manos, le habían ocasionado un escalofrío de pies a cabeza a la muchacha.

Trató de despertarla, pero ella no respondía a sus llamados. Pero acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando, y si, Salazar lo permitía, se la notaba mucho menos inquieta.

La llevó en brazos a la enfermería del colegio. En su fuero interno, se sentía aliviado de que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos en ese momento.

Entró con Jane en sus brazos. La ayudante de la medimaga, la aprendiz Pomfrey se encontraba tomando el té, disfrutando de un día libre de sábado.

¿Qué ha pasado, joven? – exclamó la señorita Pomfrey al ver el estado de Hermione.

No lo sé – respondió con arrogancia el joven Riddle. – Ella es una compañera de casa, la encontré así en la sala común, y la traje aquí.

Ya veo – replicó con suspicacia la aprendiz de medimaga. – Puedes dejar a tu compañera aquí, vete tranquilo al pueblo. Ella estará en buenas manos.

No – respondió con rudeza el muchacho. Luego, suavizó su voz y sus facciones, para luego dirigirse a aquella mujer – Me gustaría quedarme con ella, si fuera posible.

La mujer rió ante los esfuerzos de aquel muchacho. Era encantador, pero sentía un aura de negra maldad, tras esa fachada encantadora. Movió la cabeza negativamente. Seguro era la influencia de pasar tanto con su amiga Trelawney, antigua compañera del colegio.

Puede quedarse sí así lo desea joven, pero tiene que ayudarme a cuidarla – respondió afectuosamente la aprendiz. Los arrebatos del amor adolescente. Ella misma estaba enamorada.

Tiene fiebre y respira con dificultad – concluyó la mujer luego de revisar a la chica, con unos extraños instrumentos. – Una dosis de poción pimienta es la solución – dijo la mujer, luego de consultar la reserva de pociones de la enfermería.

La señorita Pomfrey le hizo beber la poción a Hermione, ayudada por Tom. Inmediatamente, y valiéndose de un hechizo levitador, ubicó a la muchacha en una de las camas para que se recuperara por completo.

Sentía que iba a abandonar este mundo. Su cuerpo se estremecía furiosamente a causa de la fiebre. – Harry, te fallé – repetía una y otra vez, mientras veía como Tom acababa con la vida de todos ellos, uno a uno, con el toque maldito de su varita.

Tom… N-n-no… lo hagas – susurró claramente mientras una lágrima descendía por el valle de sus ardientes mejillas.

Shhh… Jane, tranquila, estás aquí conmigo, te pondrás bien – le respondió la voz de Tom. Suave. Segura. Muy tranquilizadora.

Lentamente siguió la luz de donde provenía aquella voz. Y abrió los ojos.

Tom suspiró aliviado. No sabía el porqué de ese molesto sentimiento que experimentaba por aquella muchacha. Lo hacía sentirse débil. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo único en que podía pensar era en que ella, había pronunciado su nombre.

Más tarde volvería a sus planes. A ser el mismo de siempre.

Y con un rápido y suave movimiento, posó sus labios en los de Jane. Los sintió tibios y aterciopelados, tal como se lo había imaginado mil veces.

Hermione no podía creer. Sentía las caricias de los fríos labios de Tom, sobre los suyos.

Y el mundo giró, alocado y feliz.

Disfrutarían aquello. Para luego meditar sobre las consecuencias de aquella inesperada tregua entre el Bien y el Mal.

Notas finales: se observa a un hombre con traje rojo, con una larga barba blanca y un gracioso gorro del mismo tono que su atuendo. Con una bolsa llena de regalos para todas las dulces, amables y pacientes lectoras de esta historia. Detrás de Santa Claus, aparece Sigel tímidamente. Estrujando sus manos nerviosamente

¡Ejem! esquiva un tomatazo Siento haber demorado tanto U se escuchan abucheos del público es que estos exámenes realmente están acabando conmigo xD.

Como no sé si voy a actualizar antes de esa fecha, quería desearles a todos por adelantado, una Feliz Navidad y un bonito inicio de año. Ojalá que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y que este 2008 sea fructífero para todos nosotros. "All you need is love" y el resto viene por añadidura xD.

¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia!

Sigel (Nathalia en los foros HA)

Alumna de la Casa de Slytherin HA.

Presidenta segunda del club de admiradoras de Sexy Sevy HA.


	6. Un fragmento de mi alma

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por esta actividad, excepto, el de hacerles pasar un buen rato.

Resumen: ¿Qué consecuencias acarrearía un viaje en la vida de Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger?

Autora: Sigel

Clasificación: Mayores de 15 años.

Notas de la Autora: Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, a aquellas que se pusieron en contacto conmigo animándome a que continúe escribiendo. Así que, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Música recomendada para leer el capítulo: Stand by me, Oasis.

**Capítulo VI: Un fragmento de mi alma**

Al principio fue algo violento, impetuoso, hasta tosco. Ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, y se percató que él tenía los suyos fijos en su reacción.

No podía luchar contra él. Se sentía cansada, con fiebre y mareada. Ya no sabía si eran los efectos de la poción de Madame o eran los besos de Tom. Le daba absolutamente igual el haber traicionado a sus mejores amigos y al resto del Mundo Mágico y No Mágico.

En ese momento sólo existían ella y Tom. Ya habría tiempo suficiente después para los sentimientos de culpa o para realizar las debidas racionalizaciones del por qué de la atracción que sentía por él.

-Más tarde – la voz de la chica sonó temblorosa en el oído de su enemigo.

¿Más tarde, qué? – respondió el chico, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione se reprochó internamente. Esas malditas manías de pensar en voz alta, sólo la metían en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Buscó una respuesta en su mente, y extrañamente, no encontró ninguna.

Sólo bésame, Tom – replicó la chica sonriendo.

Y con esta petición, las preguntas quedaron olvidadas en el aire.

0o0o0o0

Luego de marcharse de la enfermería, caminó a través de los pasillos del castillo. Afortunadamente, casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en la excursión semanal al pueblo.

El tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado lo saludaba desde la pared de piedra. Ésa es la señal que estaba buscando. Ahora sólo tenía que desear intensamente lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió.

Una puerta se había develado y sin dudarlo se apresuró a cruzarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

A pesar de sus pronósticos, Hermione había quedado profundamente dormida. Por primera vez, desde su encuentro con el Voldemort del pasado, no había experimentado ninguna pesadilla.

Sólo sentía euforia. Porque a pesar de ser la mejor bruja de su generación, ella también podía amar y equivocarse en ese proceso.

Porque Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de Tom Riddle. El enemigo de sus mejores amigos, el enemigo de su propia libertad.

Y por primera vez deseó que la historia dé un vuelco con ellos. Deseó poder romper las reglas, deseó poder cambiar el corazón de Tom.

Y con todo eso, deseó tener el poder mágico para hacer realidad esos sueños…

0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oooo

Totalmente agotado, cayó de bruces, jadeando a causa del cansancio, con los puños apretados, con el corazón lleno de frustración.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? – pensaba el joven una y otra vez.

Había repasado mil veces el procedimiento de aquel antiguo ritual. Era complicado y peligroso, pero no imposible.

Recordaba el día en que había encontrado ese viejo libro de Magia Oscura. Cuando fue a corroborar la información encontrada con su jefe de casa, el profesor Horace.

Pero luego todo había sido diferente después de conocer a Jane. Era como si ella pudiera conocerlo realmente, porque él percibía el miedo en ella, pero había algo más.

Ese impulso que tenía de protegerla y de saber todo sobre ella. Porque Tom estaba seguro. Quería a Jane sólo para él.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Cuando Tom volvió a visitarla al día siguiente en la enfermería, la chica se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en él.

Se lo veía más pálido y con unas ojeras que el día anterior no tenía. Hasta su sonrisa se le antojaba menos luminosa.

Hasta sus besos eran diferentes.

Luego de que Madame Pomfrey lo echara literalmente de la enfermería, se dio cuenta de una cajita debajo de su almohada. La abrió. En su interior se encontraba una cadenilla de plata con un pequeño dije también de plata, con la forma de una serpiente.

Ella sonrió al ver ese detalle en Tom e inmediatamente imaginó las caras de todos, si alguna vez les revelara que el mismísimo Tom le había obsequiado algo. Y más aun, que ella había aceptado.

Al ponerse la cadenilla, un repentino calor invadió su cuerpo. No se trataba de un calor abrasivo, sino de uno estimulante, hasta suave, que inundaba todos sus sentidos.

Con la emoción del regalo de Tom, Hermione nunca vió la pequeña nota que cayó debajo de la cama, la que explicaba que ella era dueña de un fragmento de su alma.

0o0oo00oo0o0oo0o0o

Notas finales: Sorry, sorry por la tardanza!! Pueden tirarme todo lo que gusten jajaja. Voy a abusar de su buena voluntad, y publicitar un nuevo proyecto: El foro de Merodeando Hogwarts. Nos daría mucha ilusión su visita!!

h t t p : / m e r o d e a n d o h o g w a r t s.f o r o s p a n i s h. c o m / i n d e x .h t m

Sin espacios!!

Besitos y muchas gracias por leer!!


	7. Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, y tampoco obtengo remuneración monetaria sobre esto.

Autor: Sigel

Clasificación: R15

Notas de la Autora: Creo que a estas alturas ninguna excusa es buena, pero de igual manera las dejo, porque de repente alguien las querrá xD.

Después de esta larga ausencia (casi año y medio, tal vez más de no escribir fics) me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que me animaban vía mp o por review: **PelusitaBlack93,lady celestial destiny mar, noel, HeladodeFresa, nekogirl14,Kambrin Potter, Kirtash R, karyn1, Piper, Kamimura,petalos-de-rosa, lizraider, DblackMalfoy, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, DarkCarolineRiddle, Celestana,77, ., Kiitah, Kairy-sama, Kavy-Lostday,Hermionex3Merodeadoresxtom, sakura-shi, Nami-haruno, bea black, artanis alatariel, zuoteyu, xJigokux.**

**Y sin más, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. ¡Qué la disfruten!**

**Capítulo VII: Consecuencias**

Nunca pensó que aquello sería tan difícil de controlar. Ese impulso lo estaba empujando a los límites de su frágil cordura.

El precio. Aquel maldito precio lo llamaba. Lo embargaba una sed que corroía sus entrañas. Recordaba como había sido la primera vez. Una prueba, sólo para ella. Pero no previó que el poder de segar una vida sería tan adictivo.

Pateó una lata solitaria y soltó una palabra soez. Los ojos marrones y dulces de Jane lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños. El muchacho suavizó sus facciones al evocar el rostro de la chica. Desde que conoció a Jane, ya no tenía pesadillas.

- ¿Vas a privarte del placer de sentir ese poder? - empezó nuevamente a preguntar aquella voz malvada en su cabeza. La voz en que lo transformaba en Lord Voldemort.

Sentía que tendría que volver a hacerlo. Sólo una vez más...

Y entonces acorraló a aquel viejo beodo muggle en el mugriento y oscuro callejón...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sonrió. Por fin Madame le había dado el alta, luego de mil y un indicaciones, por supuesto.

Se sentía inusualmente feliz, sacando de la ecuación que se encontraba en el pasado, en la casa de Slytherin y enamorada irremediablemente de Tom; casualmente su peor enemigo.

Arrugó la nariz ante ese último pensamiento. - ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? - pensaba, mientras estrujaba nerviosamente entre sus dedos, la bufanda verde y plata. Divisó las puertas del Gran Comedor y empezó a buscar a Tom.

Preguntó a algunos compañeros de su casa, pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Irremediablemente se empezó a inquietar. - Relájate – pensó, ya pareces una novia controladora al más puro estilo Lavender Brown. Ahora sólo falta tener un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja y soñar que vestido usaré para el baile de Halloween.

Si Tom aún no le había dicho ni siquiera una palabra cariñosa, ¿Cómo esperaba que la invitara al baile? O mejor aún ¿Por qué se preocupaba por un simple baile, cuando descuidaba aquella misión tan importante?

Ella amaba a Tom. Y era una Gryffindor. Lucharía para salvar a Tom antes de que caiga en la oscuridad. 

Nunca había pensado que Voldemort alguna vez fue un chico común, como Harry, Ron o como ella misma. Un estudiante aplicado con modales exquisitos. Un verdadero caballero. 

Hermione suspiró soñadoramente.

Es oficial, pensó – Soy la hermana gemela de Lavender Brown.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caía la tarde cuando apareció en los jardines del Colegio. Había ido a esconder el cadáver del horrible y maloliente muggle en aquella cueva que había adoptado como su refugio.

Odiaba a los muggles. Su corazón palpitaba de felicidad cuando acababa con uno de ellos.

Es el poder mágico corriendo por tu sangre – susurraba la voz – Mientras más acabes con ellos, más poderoso te volverás – repetía seduciéndolo, tentándolo poco a poco.

¡Tom! - la voz de Hermione había espantado a la voz de Voldemort. Tom giró y se encontró con Jane. Su Jane. Que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa luminosa, sólo para él.

¿No deberías de estar descansando en la enfermería? - preguntó Tom con la voz neutra y el rostro inexpresivo.

A ella se le borró la sonrisa. ¡Cómo podía ser tan encantador, horas antes, para que ahora se comporte como un perfecto extraño!

Siento comunicarte que Madame me dió de alta – respondió mientras giraba para regresar al Castillo.

Tom comenzó a reir a sus espaldas. Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque una cosa era que él la sedujera y ella cayera como una tonta, pero otra muy diferente era que se burlaba abiertamente de ella.

Jane – dijo él, agarrándola de la mano. - Mírame, Jane – pidió el muchacho.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. No podía moverse, no quería soltarse de su agarre, pero tampoco quería verlo. No quería que él se percatara de la humedad de sus ojos. De su fragilidad. De la tontería que trae enamorarse de su enemigo.

Pero después de todo ella era una Gryffindor. No importaba el uniforme verde y plata que llevaba, si tenía el rojo y oro grabado en su corazón. Y con él, la valentía y el coraje.

Lentamente se dió la vuelta, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros de Tom. Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia su boca. Esta vez la beso despacio y dulcemente, como si el tiempo no estuviese entre ellos, como si sólo ellos existieran.

Se separó de ella y tomándola de las manos le dijo – Me sentí desesperado de verte tan mal, disculpa si interpretaste mal mis palabras, pero sólo quiero que estés bien. No me gustaría que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Hermione no podía creer que el malvado Voldemort le estuviese diciendo todo aquello. No, se corrigió, no más Voldemort, es simplemente Tom, pensó mientras volvía a besar a aquellos labios, que por ser prohibidos, la volvían más loca.

Tom, hablaremos de esto en el baile de Halloween – respondió Hermione juguetonamente.

Tom asintió y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Pero esta vez de una forma diferente. Muy cálida. 

Sólo que la voz no se sentía muy complacida. Y empezó a tramar un plan para que la chica desaparezca para siempre.

Notas finales: Hola!! Espero que la historia les siga agradando y ya saben, dudas, howlers, regalos de navidad y afines, serán recibidos con mucho gusto!! 

Besitos!!!


End file.
